What Goes Around
by inkalink
Summary: He only wanted to help her, she just was not willing to accept.


**_What Goes Around_**

**_By: Inkalink_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

"Hermione, Hermione! Come back! I can explain it wasn't…"

She turned with a fierce glare that stopped Ron Weasley in his tracks. She was not crying, she held her head high, and looked him in the eye. She walked towards him, she was much shorter and her head begun to tilt back but she never took her gaze from his.

"I don't care to hear your explanations Weasley. Now walk away before I do something that I may regret." Her voice was calm, her words stung and when he opened his mouth to respond she growled. Causing him to close his mouth immediately and retreat.

"You will come back 'Mione, you always do." With that said, Ron disappeared behind the portrait. As the fat lady tsk'd, Hermione glared at her, politely telling her to shut up as well. Her mind was reeling now, how could he say that? She sat there before realizing he had the last word, and that did not bode well for him, she took a step forward.

"You don't want to do that Granger."

"I'm pretty sure I do." She turned around, to see Draco Malfoy casually leaning against an armored knight smirking.

"He's expecting that, though isn't he?" He heard a mumbled reply that sounded a lot like, oh bugger why the bloody hell is he even alive. He laughed, "What was that Granger?"

"Shut up, it would make things much easier." He laughed again, causing her to walk towards him. He would not admit it to anyone else, but he was definitely scared of her. She packed a big punch. His back was against the wall, she kept moving forward. Finally stopping when her chest was matched up against his. She smiled to herself, this matchup was much better than with Ron; at least she did not have to bend her neck to look him in the eye.

"Malfoy, why are you bothering me?" He leaned forward.

"Not bothering, helping. You see the difference?" She pushed him back, her small hand resting upon his chest.

"No, I don't think I do. Because all I see is a Slytherin prat getting involved in my business when I asked him so nicely to stay out of it only a week ago." He laughed again.

"But Hermione dear, you know that I was crossing my fingers behind my back when I promised that right? If not you are more naïve that I thought!"

"You do know that I hate you right." He smiled, and then received a devastating blow to his right shin.

"Bloody hell woman, what was that for?" He yelled, as he leaned down to clutch his shin. Thankfully, there was no lasting damage but holy hell that hurt more than anything.

"It was my way of telling you to stay out of it; I can take care of him myself." She took a step back crossing her arm in defiance. He rolled his eyes, bloody Gryff's thought they could do everything on their own. However, if there is one thing he has learned in the past few months it was that they needed much help. Yes, they were smart, courageous and brave. Nevertheless, they lacked the cunning nature of a Slytherin, the planning, and the patience of watching a great plan fall into place. That is why he had offered to help her. Her attempts at getting even with Weasley were pathetic and ill advised.

"That is no reason to kick me Granger that is going to bruise. And you know I don't like bruises on my perfect body." She rolled her eyes. "Look, you and I both know with my help he will be crawling back to you in a matter of days."

"I. Don't. Want. Him. Back." She punctuated each word with a poke to his chest. "I want him to suffer, I want him to forget about me, and most of all I want him to realize what an idiot he was. Look Malfoy, catching him cheating on me was heartbreaking. Except, it's not going to break me. I was a fool. But if you want to know the truth it was a good thing to find out, because now I can move forward."

"Well on top of the bruised shin, my chest hurts thank you." She smiled and laughed, before beckoning him to continue. "Let me help you, I think I know a way to make him regret every decision he has ever made."

He watched as his words swam through her mind, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she let him in on this plan, before they would make Weasley suffer. It was also, only a matter of time before she would question his motives. He knew she was curious about them, but she had yet to ask why he was so willing to help in her plan.

"Fine, fine. Maybe with your help I can finally succeed. I don't like admitting my failures, but everything I do, is doing just that, failing. Why do you want to help me Malfoy?" Her gaze was thoughtful; he could see the deliberation in her eyes. He knew it was coming and was thankful that it finally had. Now, to answer without actually telling her the real reason, too easy.

"I don't like the guy, so messing with his head sounds like a glorious occasion to get back at him." She watched him closely as he answered, he did not look at her as he spoke, his hand was rustling through his hair and his statement seemed to be more of a question than an answer. She would ask him about that later, for now she would accept what he said even though she knew it was a lie. "So what did he do tonight to irritate you enough to storm out of your tower?" A sudden change of subject makes the last statement a lie, point Hermione.

"He just thought it would be funny to make all of my quirks the topic of discussion for the common room. Anyone within hearing distance now knows that I have a crush on Severus Snape, failed my first Charms test, had no friends until I came to Hogwarts, and that my first kiss was Neville Longbottom." She slapped her hand over her mouth staring at him with wide eyes. "And now you know all of that as well, shit." He did not laugh, and looked at her strangely.

"You kissed Longbottom?"

"Is that really the part that you are questioning right now?" He chuckled grabbed her hand and begun walking. "Where are we going?" He shook his head and kept walking. "Malfoy, Malfoy. Are you kidnapping me?"

"Stop yelling at me. I was thinking it's a nice night out, and we need a plan. A plan that we cannot come up with in front of the Gryffindor Common room, therefore, we are going to the lake." She let him lead them way. She could not help but notice how nicely his hand fit hers, how safe she felt and for some reason how she did not want to let go.

"I have an idea." She whispered it, and he was not positive that he had actually heard it but he stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes?" For some reason, he caught himself whispering as well. She looked around and opened the closest door, an empty classroom. Pushing him inside she looked back at him.

"Kiss me."

"And what would that solve Granger?" He felt himself go red, embarrassing a simple request from the girl, he liked and he was like a first year.

"Nothing, I just want you to kiss me." He started laughing only to stop when he felt her hand rest against his cheek, "I'm waiting." She was serious, and he didn't know how to get out of this situation not that he actually wanted to. This is something he had dreamt about but he never imagined it would actually happen. "Still waiting."

"You sure are a cheeky." She smirked and pressed her lips against his. Applying the pressure, moving her body closer, he couldn't let her take control of this. He turned them pressing her against the wall as his hand went to her hair; he ran his fingers threw it. His lips pressed eagerly against hers, he felt her tongue on his lips and he opened up letting her in, promising himself and her right then that this wouldn't be the last time they did this. She moaned as he pressed harder against her. He broke the kiss first. He took a deep breath, "Hermione."

She couldn't form a sentence, she just watched him.

"Was I better than Longbottom?" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Do you want to hear my plan?"

"Was I better than Longbottom?" She rolled her eyes, pushed him away and begun walking to the lake. "Come on Granger, it's just a question." She continued walking, not stopping no matter what he said. Finally, she reached her goal and turned towards him.

"I want you." It was a fact, she was not embarrassed to say this, and she did not blush. She just stood there watching him, waiting. He had no idea how to answer; he had wanted her for as long as he could remember. She was everything to him; she was the first to trust him when he switched sides in the war. She was the first to reach out to him when she saw his silent torment, and she was his first friend. Without her, he wouldn't even be alive and to be standing here with her is all that he could have ever asked for.

"Is that the plan?" She smirked; oh, he had to admit that smirk looked good on her. She looked up quickly then back at him. "What was that about?"

"That was me seeing if Harry was in the window, see there is no need for a plan." He looked at her incredulously. "The plan was for me to get you to tell me how you felt. Except, you didn't want to cooperate. Ron and I never had a fight he never cheated; we set that all up because you like to play hero just as much as Harry up there." He scoffed a denial playing on his lips but then she smiled again. "Mr. Malfoy, are you denying your feelings or the fact that you have traits similar to Harry Potter?"

"The Potter one, I don't share traits with him, he is a nincompoop." She smiled widely, and then he realized what he had admitted. "I... Uh... You and… Hi."

"When did you start getting so shy Malfoy, you definitely were not shy last summer when you were hitting on that blond muggle girl." She was standing awfully close to him, the scent of roses and mint was radiating from her, her brown eyes watched him and there was a mischievous lilt to her voice. "Cat got your tongue." He snarled, leaned in and kissed her. Her gasp of surprise opened her up to him and he took full advantage.

"You're mine." He whispered, she whimpered hearing the passion behind this simple phrase.

"And you're mine." He kissed her again, letting his lips speak for him.

Again, he pulled away, this time with a question, "So am I better than Longbottom?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please Read and Review, it makes this girl very happy!


End file.
